This project is the umbrella project from which the GEMMSTAR design was formed. Work under this project involves an ongoing effort in evaluating new computers, new computer architectures, observe trends in integrated circuit design, analyze new market chips, and explore integrated chip design methods. One reason for this effort is so that we can better anticipate trends and direction in the market place and so that more informed procurement actions can be made. A second reason is that there are several application areas where a specially designed machine can be of great benefit. The GEMMSTAR machine is one such project. Other machines, such as one that can rapidly generate Fock matrix needed for high quality ab initio calculations, or for other applications where using an available computer is either too expensive or too slow.